Anata ni muchuu desu!
by XxMiharu
Summary: je ne suis pas du tout douée pour les résumés! j'en suis désolée, vraiment... donc, bah, c'est un Camus/Milo, et.. venez lire, voila è.é ! ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

Hé bien... Voici la première fanfiction que je poste sur le site, au propre.(Malgrès que cela fait des années que je passe mes moments de solitudes ici.. xD). Soyez indulgents, il m'arrive, malgré de nombreuses relectures, de faire encore quelques fautes...

Enfin Bref!

Les Personnage de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent Malheureusement pas.. ! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Prologue.

Devant lui s'étendait un paysage glacé. Blanc, froid… jusqu'à l'horizon. Il était condamné. Condamné à errer à jamais dans le Cocyte, cette immensité infernale, voyant constamment sur son chemin les corps sans vie de tous ses compagnons d'autrefois. Eux qui auparavant étincelaient tel de l'or au soleil… Mais c'était les souvenirs d'une autre vie. A présent, ils se retrouvaient démunis de tout à geler dans le sol des enfers, meurtris et souffrant. Tous, sauf lui… Ce prince des glaces désormais déchu et renié par son élément. Le froid lui-même ne voulait plus de lui... Etait ce du à cette pseudo trahison envers leur déesse ? Non. Si cela avait été le cas, Shura, Aphrodite, Angelo, Saga… Tous serraient là, a errer eux aussi, comme lui. Mais leurs cadavres aussi froids et blanc que la neige reposant à ses pieds démentaient cette hypothèse. Il était seul, il marchait dans l'éternelle nuit d'hiver du Cocyte, cherchant à s'éloigner des lambeaux de son existence, tentant d'oublier son passé, ses amis, tous a ses pieds. Mais Camus savait… On ne peut revenir en arrière. Ainsi où qu'il aille, les morts le suivaient. Condamné à d'éternels regrets. Lorsqu'il posait ses yeux sur le visage emplis de souffrance de Milo, son plus grand ami et amour secret, sons cœur se fissurait, laissant ses larmes de cristal déferler telle une tempête sur ses joue blanche comme neige. Ces larmes lui semblaient tellement acides.. Souvent, quand il en avait assez de marcher, il restait au chevet de son malheureux amour, essayant, sans résultats, d'éloigner sa souffrance. Un jour, désespéré de tant de tristesse et de solitude, il se coucha sur le sol glacé, aux côtés de Milo, fermant les yeux, se laissant mourir… non. Camus étant rationnel, il savait cela impossible, il était déjà mort… Ainsi laissa-t-il juste son âme périr, de longs jours durant.

''Hé.'' Entendit-il dans les ténèbres de son esprit.

Doucement, ses paupières, si lourdes, s'ouvrirent sur ses yeux fatigués, vidés de tout espoir. Le blanc du paysage l'aveuglant un temps, il lui fallut quelques minutes pour prendre conscience de son entourage. Toujours le Cocyte… Cette voix, un rêve ?

''Hé.'' Entendit-il à nouveau.

Il se retourna vers l'endroit d'où venait ce murmure, l'esprit encore embrouillé. Plus loin, il aperçu un homme vêtu d'une armure semblable a la sienne, ses cheveux long et lisses formant un voile émeraude dans son dos et ses yeux d'améthyste rivés sur lui. Sur ses genoux reposait la tête d'un autre homme d'une pâleur cadavérique mais dont la beauté égalait la sienne. Lui avait les cheveux bleu nuit, bouclés et long… Il ressemblait énormément à Milo.

''Qui es-tu ? '' demanda Camus, d'une voix étouffée, faible.

'' Je me nomme Dégel. Je suis ton prédécesseur, jeune chevalier du verseau.''

Camus assimila l'information. Son prédécesseur? intéressant.

''Pourquoi sommes nous là, à errer, alors que les autres sont enfermés dans ces glaces éternelles ? ''

''La glace t'as fait grâce de la souffrance pour toute ces années à la maitriser, jeune prince. »

''Alors… comment a-t-il pu être épargné, lui aussi ?'' Demanda Camus, pointant l'homme reposant sur les genoux de Dégel.

'' Il sagit de Kardia, précédent chevalier d'or du scorpion. Je l'ai libéré de la glace'' sourit-il légèrement.

''Comment as-tu fait ? '' S'intéressa Camus.

''Vois tu, jeune chevalier, les constellations du verseau et du scorpion sont liées depuis des temps immémoriaux. Un lien très spécial les unit, à chaque génération, tel ton amis et toi ou Kardia et moi. C'est grâce à ce lien que tu peux l'aider. Ton cosmos résonne avec le sien tout comme ton âme résonne avec la sienne.. Enflamme ton cosmos, jeune Camus du verseau, et aide ce chevalier par ta volonté.''

Dégel, pour illustrer ses paroles, fit brûler son cosmos. Une aura azure l'entoura puis ''Glissa'' vers Kardia et entoura celui-ci. Camus observait, stupéfait. Comment pourrait-il faire cela ? Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait plus fait appel a son cosmos…

''Essaye.'' L'encourageât Dégel.

Le verseau, peu convaincu, essaya de concentrer son cosmos. L'air glacial du Cocyte l'entourant sembla s'adoucir encore un peu plus, son cosmos le réchauffant doucement. Délicatement, Camus posa ses mains sur le torse immobile du scorpion, au niveau de son cœur, autrefois si palpitant et chaud. Peu à peu, il sentit son énergie descendre vers son défunt ami. Lentement, la glace formant le sol du Cocyte se résorba, libérant le corps de Milo et la pâleur, propre aux cadavres, du scorpion s'atténua, reprenant des couleurs plus vivantes. Lorsqu'il fut entièrement délivré, Camus cessa de libérer son cosmos et celui-ci s'estompa.

''Merci, Dégel… Merci infiniment.''

''Ce n'est rien.'' Sourit-il. '' à défaut de n'avoir pu enseigner aux générations futures, je t'accompagne et t'aide dans la mort, jeune Camus, c'est un honneur.''

Il fut ému et offrit un rare et mince sourire a Dégel. Il admira la souffrance disparaitre des traits de Milo et une expression apaisée y prendre place. Cela lui fit chaud au coeur, Camus était soulagé. Doucement, il posa la tête de son ami sur ses genoux, tel que Dégel l'avait fait pour Kardia, lui servant d'oreiller dans son doux sommeil. Dégel ferma les yeux, il était fatigué. Il ne pu que fermer les yeux dans la tentative de se reposer, Camus l'imita. Le temps passait, le silence régnait. Un silence apaisant. Camus ne fut dérangé que plus tard par une étrange sensation. Il ouvrit les yeux, Dégel le fixait, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres.

''Il est temps.'' Dit celui-ci.

''Temps ? mais que m'arrive il ? je disparait..'' demanda Camus, inquiet.

''Toi et ton ami allez enfin pouvoir quitter cet endroit.''

''Comment ca ? Mais c'est impossible !''

"Les dieux sont cléments, vous allez revenir à la vie.''

Le jeune homme était sidéré. Revenir à la vie ? Pourquoi seulement eux ? Et les autres ? Eux aussi vont-ils revenir? Il ne comprenait pas, il était embrouillé.

''Et toi ? tu ne reviens pas avec nous ?''

''Cela fait bien longtemps que je suis mort, Camus... Il n'est plus temps pour nous de revenir à la vie.'' Dégel l'observait, ayant toujours ce sourire sur son visage.

Il trouvait le spectacle magnifique. Camus et Milo étincelaient tout deux de milles feux, entourés d'une aura dorée protectrice. Athéna était bienveillante. Pour la première fois depuis deux siècles, Dégel se leva, laissant Kardia pour quelques instants, et alla faire face à Camus.

''Donne moi ta main.''

Légèrement hésitant, le jeune chevalier tendit la main. Dégel s'en saisit et, délicatement, y déposa un anneau.

''Garde le précieusement. Mon maître, Chevalier du verseau lui aussi, me l'avait transmise, il y a de ca de nombreuses années… Garde la comme un signe d'espoir, jeunes Camus, nous seront ainsi avec toi pour le futur. '' Et il retourna à sa place, auprès de Kardia.

Camus observa l'objet avec attention. Il était simple, en argent, mais possédait un certain charme. Une petite pierre azure l'ornait sobrement et quelques motifs arabesques étaient présents sur le pourtour. Le symbole du verseau était gravé à l'intérieur.

'' Merci, j'en prendrai grand soin. ''

Lentement, les deux jeunes hommes disparurent, s'évanouissant du Cocyte sous forme de particules dorée, telles des lucioles au crépuscule. il en fut de même pour les autres chevaliers d'or de leur génération. Dégel pleurait.

'' Adieu, jeune Camus… Vit bien.''

* * *

En ce qui concerne la fanfic, je ne posterai surement pas très vite.. Je suis a l'université et, évidement, je me dois d'étudier! j'espère que vous comprendrez cela! merci d'avoir lu et a bientôt !

Owari.


	2. Info

Bonjour, bonsoir ^^

Donc voila, ce n'est pas un chapitre (pas taper T-T) mais une petit "info" ^^

Alors,

Premièrement: Je met du temps, oui, ça c'est claire, mais voila, petit soucis, j'ai égaré mes brouillons de l'histoire (oui, les 3 prochains chapitres quoi..) donc je vais devoir... fouiller et espérer les retrouver ou tout réécrire.. (omg T-T)

Deuxièmement: J'écris (réécris) actuellement et parallèlement une histoire de mon cru (oui,oui), que j'avais fait il y a un moment mais qui me plait ^^ c'est un Fantasy-Sience fiction et étant donné que voila, c'est pas une fanfic, bah je ne le publie pas ici ^^ donc si vous le désirez, il serra dispo sur mon site (et aussi celui de Scopion-chan car ensemble, nous sommes la Tayu corp' ;) ) : dans la rubrique "Divers" de Tadzu (mon nom d'artiste ~ )

Sur ce, merci de votre attention ^^

Kissu ~


End file.
